Of Concerts and Kissing
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Maureen, the one and only fan of Millennium Lint, takes a little movie of their concert and gets a little look into the love life of Clary Fray and Jace Wayland off camera. Takes place at the beginning of CoFA. Clace and Simon/Isabelle. No flames please!


**A/N So this is my first ever Mortal Instruments fanfic! Woohoo! This won't make sense if you haven't read COFA, kay? I finished it last week and LOVED it! But such a cliffie, Cassie Clare! Argh, I'm still thinking about poor Jace! I had been really hoping for some Clace, but alas, Lilith had to come in and be a bitch. Anyhoo, enjoy and review at the end!**

**MAJOR COFA SPOILERS! SPOILERS  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT TIME LINE. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS FOR THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE: So, basically, this is from the beginning of COFA, before Jace gets possessed and Maureen gets turned into a vampire. Also, Simon and Isabelle are dating and Maia is jealous. I kind of made this scene up, but I think it would go between Jace and Clary training together at the beginning and the Seelie Queen's visit. I got the idea from the video on Prettywhenyoublog (Maureen's fake tumblr). This is basically the same kind of thing, but what I think should happen.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Maureen POV<p>

I was heading to Millennium Lint's concert at this bar I forget the name of in SoHo. I made Vikki come with me so she could film me and the band. I'm so excited to see Simon... And everyone else of course. It was a beautiful night, perfect for a walk. We arrived at the bar and avoided the confused gazes sent our way. Usually, Vikki and I stay away from the concerts that are in more adult places, but not this one. I heard that Clary was going to be here. And without Jace. That's a big deal because even though I like Clary, whenever I see her, she's always with Jace, sucking his face off. They _define_ PDA.

"Maureen, Vikki. What are you guys doing here? You shouldn't be here! This is one of the performances Aunt Blair said you can't come to," he said, referring to Vikki's mom, Blair.

"But we really wanted to come," I pleaded, giving him my best puppy dog face.

"I don't know..." he said warily.

"_Do something_," I said whispered to Vikki as I elbowed her.

"But, Eric, don't you wanna be the very best cousin in the world?" Vikki said in a sweet voice. "And you and big, strong, and handsome friends can _surely_ protect us."

"Fine," he said, sighing. "But make sure that someone you know can see you at all times, okay?" We nodded and he walked away to practice.

"I think we should start the video, okay?" I said, lifting the camera bag off my shoulder and putting it on the table. Vikki nodded and began to unload it. Once it was all set up I fixed my hair and got ready for camera.

"So, this is my new video for my Tumblr, Prettywhenyoublog. Check it out later," I said to the camera. "Right now I'm at a Millennium Lint concert. It hasn't started yet, but I thought I'd show you everyone." I weaved through the bar, trying to find everyone. Finally I found Isabelle, Maia, Magnus, Alec, Jace and Clary all sitting together and internally groaned. Ugh, Jace is here. I'm surprised him and Clary aren't already in a corner, making out. They were holding hands and looked really in love as they talked. I guess I've never noticed how in love they were because their faces are always stuck together. Magnus and Alec were arguing about something while Isabelle fixed her makeup. Maia just sat there watching Alec and Magnus, amused. "So, that's Clary and Jace, the ones holding hands," I said, pointing to them. "We're lucky we can see their faces. And that's Magnus and Alec, who are dating." I pointed to the sparkly boy and his boyfriend. "Isabelle is the one putting on makeup and Maia is that one," I said, pointed to them. "I think Maia and Isabelle both like Simon."

"Ahem, do we know you?" Isabelle said, putting her makeup bag away.

"Oh, I'm Vikki, Eric's cousin," Vikki explained.

"And you, freakishly small person?" Jace asked.

"_Jace_," Clary said, elbowing him. He smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm Maureen, Vikki's friend," I replied, rolling my eyes. "We've actually all already met. I go to all of Millennium Lint's concerts." Everyone except Clary nodded.

"Nice to see you again, Maureen," she said, smiling. I smiled back and we sat in an uncomfortable silence before Simon came over. My heart lept.

"Hey guys. Oh, I see you met Maureen," he said, sitting next to Isabelle and putting his arm around her. Please let it be in a platonic way.

Everyone nodded and went back to their normal conversations, except Simon and Isabelle started talking, while Maia watched them jealously.

Jace whispered something in Clary's ear and she giggled, slapping him lightly on the arm. They both stood up and left the table, hand and hand. I saw them go out the back door. It was pretty boring here, so I told Vikki stay at the table and call me when the band started.

I followed them out after I got my jacket on. There was a small park across the street and I saw them walk along the path. Clary's head was resting on his shoulder as they held hands. I smiled wistfully, hoping that that was me and Simon. They settled on a bench, still holding hands. They looked up at the stars and Jace pointed upwards. Clary smiled happily. They sat like that for a while, just whispering, in their own little world. Jace whispered something in her ear and she looked up at him. Their lips touched. It was so romantic, watching the stars and kissing. After a while I got bored from just watching them and was going to turn to go when I stepped on a branch, the sound resonating across the park. A voice rang out behind me.

"Who's there?" It was Jace and they were both standing up, suspicious. "If it's a demon, get behind me. I can beat it," he whispered to Clary. _Demon?_

"Jace, you seem to be forgetting that I can be a shadowhunter too," she said angrily. _What's a_ _shadowhunter? _

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Relax, it's just me, Maureen," I said, stepping out from the darkness. They sighed in relief and walked to me. I backed up. I didn't like the sound of these shadowhunters and demons. "I'll just go back in." I scampered back to the bar, but Jace caught me. I winced and my heart galloped. I turned around.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Jace," Clary said warningly. "She's just a mundane girl. Give her a break." _Mundane?_ Who are these people?

"I just don't appreciate random mundies eavesdropping on a _private_ conversation."

"_Jace_, let go of her," Clary said slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter." He sighed and let go of me. I slowly backed up and then ran back to the bar.

Clary POV

After Maureen left Jace turned to me. I tried to raise an eyebrow and failed.

"She was just a mundane, Jace," I said.

"I know, but I prefer it when we're alone and random mundie girls that have a crush on Simon aren't watching us."

"Well, now we're alone, right?" I said, smiling. He grinned down at me and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and passionate; our lips meshed together perfectly. We forgot about out surroundings and the kiss got more heated. He pressed his body against mine and wrapped his arm around me. He picked me up and pressed me against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I tugged on his shirt and eventually pulled it off. The sound of a door creaking open broke us from our reverie. We untangled our bodies and saw Simon at the door, watching us. I blushed and stepped away from Jace, who just pulled me back to him, smirking. Simon stared at us in shock before he turned around and walked back in.

"Simon, wait!" I called after him. I left Jace's side and followed Simon in. I found him backstage, skulking. "Simon, I'm sorry, okay."

"Don't say sorry," he said, not looking up at me. "It's not your fault. _I'm _sorry I walked in on your little make out session with the world's hottest shadowhunter."

"Simon, don't be like that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_"Simon." _

_"Fine._ Whenever I see you with him, I don't feel jealous. I feel protective because I'm used to being the only boy you trust other than Luke. And _he_ just prances in steals you. I know that he's been with about a billion girls and broke their heart. And every time I see him with you, touching you, I think about how many girls he's broken and I think _Clary's next_."

"I _know_ his reputation. I _know_ how many girls he's been with," I said. "And I don't care! I know that Jace loves me and I love him back. After all we've been through, he's exactly what I want, Simon. And yeah, maybe he _will_ break my heart, but I know that if he does, he won't relish it. I want to savor the time I have with him; every last minute." Simon stared at me.

"I didn't know that was how you felt. I'm sorry."

"I know, Simon, I know. So, how's it going with Isabelle?"

**A/N So, did you like it? I thought about deleting Clary's POV but then it would be too short and I wanted protective Simon in there. So, please review!**

**-Kate  
><strong>


End file.
